Sibling Bonding Time And Mom And Dads Vacation
by ScreamXAtXTheXPixie
Summary: Carlisle and Esme has had enough! what will happen when a random drawing put the cukllens and bella in pairs for some bonding time? will carlisle and esme get the vacation they wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Alice! this is the first chapter of our first story we wrote together.  
**

**okay so this chapter was done by**

**Alice (The Evil Little Pixie) **

**enjoy! **

**DISCLAMER:**

**ROSE: HEY ALICE, DO WE OWN TWILIGHT?**

**ALICE: NO WE JUST HAVE NICKNAMES LIKE THE CHARACTERS NAMES, AND ARE #1 FANS.**

I walked down the stairs, Carlisle's hand in mine. I walked into the living room, only to find Edwards girlfriend, Bella, and a very angry Rosalie yelling at each other. "It was an accident Rosalie,Im sorry!" Bella yelled as she put on the puppy dog face that always gets her way with Edward."Bella! Sorry is NOT good enough! These are brand new $120.50 Jimmy Choos, and you got yellow paint all over them!" she shoved her way past us and run up the stairs, Slamming her bedroom door behind her.I sat on the couch next to a very depressed looking Bella."Whats wrong sweetie?" I asked,rubbing her back. She may not be my child, but she might as well be. "Im depressed because Rosalie hates me and gives me no explanation why." Emmett cam over to us and knelt beside Bella, and put a hand on her shoulder,"Bella. Depression hurts Cymbalta can help." a frown was plastered on to his face, his tone serious. i knew inside he was laughing as hard as possible.

i gave Bella a hug before shoving Emmett playfully to the ground"Mommy i thought you loved me!" I heard him call as i walked into the kitchen. i felt something hit my face, it smelt like banna pudding i kept for Bella. I wiped it of my eyes,nose,and mouth. i opened my eyes to see what else but a messy kitchen,Alice,and Edward.

**we are so sorry if there was any typos or anything like that, and i also want to apologize for the length. please review and check back soon for more. ideas would be greatly appreciated. first reviewer for each chapter gets a peek at the next chapter and get mentioned.**

**peave love hot vampwolfs**

**- alice and rose  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

"Edward! Give me my sunglasses!" I yelled. I slid down the banister. i jumped onto the floor, and i met him in the kitchen.  
"Edward!" I said i picked up some banna pudding and threw it in his face.  
he did the same.

this continued for a while until..

_**SPLAT**_

"What on Earth?" Esme asked as she wiped pudding from her face.

"He did it!" I yelled while Edward yelled,"She did it!"

"Both of you clean this up, now!"she said pointing to the messy kitchen.

we groaned simultaneously, but began scrubing at a slow, human pace.

**Carlisle's POV**

While Esme was taking care of her garden, i decided to check up on Emmett, who had been awfully quiet for the past few minutes.

I quietly stalked up the stairs as too not disturb his destructive and/or disturbing activities.

I slid the door the Emmett's room open, where he was dressed in one of Rosalie's dresses **(Pic On Profile)**

"Emmett, i can't believe your making me do this." Jasper walked out of the closet in a sliver dress similar to Emmett's. he was waring white arm length gloves and a tiara. **(Pics On Profile.)**

They noticed me and Emmett giggled nervously," C sizzle, my dawg! uhhh....sup?"

I just slowly backed out of the room disturbed.


	3. Like a sexy vampire magician?

CHAPTER 3: Like a super sexy vampire magician?

**Esme pov**

Carlisle had just told me about our sons disturbing behavior.

"Thats it! I have had enough! Someone is always mad or someone is unwillingly forced to do something!I can't take it anymore!" I yelled

Thats when it hit me.

"Kids, get down here now!" I hollered up the stairs.

My kids looked frighted as they crept down the stairs.

"Each of you pull a name out of this hat." I orderd and pulled a black top hat from my back.

"Where did that come from?" Bella asked

"Don't you worry about that." I replied

"So," Emmett Began," You want us to pull something out of that hat. Like a magician?"

"No." I responded

"So... like a sexy vampire magician?" He asked

"JUST CHOSE!" I bellowed.

"Jasper. Ah Boohya!" He yelled.

Jasper's eyes filled with fear.

Then Rosalie.

"Bella?" She yelled

Then Edward.

"Alice?" He murmurerd.

"Esme, Please no." Alice said pleadingly.

"You are to go on vacation with the person you drew fro the hat. This project is called Sibling Bonding time and Mom and Dads Vacation." I announced.

"Well, technical Bella's not a sibling so im excluded from this because i don't have a partner." Rosalie smiled and sat.

"Not so fast. Charlie has agreed our two families seem like one. Plus, you need to learn to get along with her unless you plan on leaving us when Bella is turned." My eyes became sad at the last part.

"No Esme, I would never leave you. Not in my right mind." She explained and hugged Esme.

"Go get your bags I guess. Don't trip." She said hatefully to Bella.

Bella ran to the door.

"Bella love, I have a bag ready for you upstairs. Alice kind of saw this coming." Edward Kissed her forehead.

"I call Disney World!" Emmett Yelled.


End file.
